This invention relates to a wheeled vehicle and particularly to a child operated, propelled and supporting toy. Devices of this general nature are well-known and include the coaster or scooter-type devices adapted to support the child's body with one leg in contact with the vehicle and the other leg available for periodic push type propulsion. Such relatively tame old-fashioned toys lack excitement and hence have only limited appeal to today's children and are, therefore, not greatly popular. Such toys do, however, offer a desirable combination of excercise, coordination and play value, and hence if offered in up-to-date constructional designs, could have renewed appeal to today's youngsters. It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a wheeled vehicle of the very general type above described, but of a novel construction which provides an exciting, high play value toy which will appeal to today's children.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wheeled vehicle of the aforementioned type in which three-point wheeled contact support is provided such that one leg and both arms of the child rider may be supported thereby during use.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a wheeled vehicle of the immediately aforementioned type which is furthermore of a relatively simple, low-cost construction and yet which is safe, easy and exciting to operate.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a toy wheeled vehicle having a generally longitudinally orientated body member supported for rolling movement by a pair of wheels respectively positioned at forward and rear portions of the body. The body further includes a generally centrally disposed recess portion for supporting the knee of one of the child's legs while leaving the other leg free for propelling the vehicle. An outrigger support having a third wheel at its outer end extends laterally from the vehicle body. Hand supports are provided above the outrigger and forward wheels so that the child may be supported thereby in a generally forward leaning position. The forward wheel is capable of being turned in a limited arcuate path so that the child may in effect steer the vehicle through a variety of turns and similar maneuvers while totally or partially supported by the vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.